


I am a hollow thing

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [13]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Allusions to Possession, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Grief, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: “How do you live with all the empty spaces?”





	I am a hollow thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opheliahyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/gifts).



> For the prompt of Kisa/Kate for a 3 sentence fic meme. Feedback appreciated! :)

* * *

 

 

There is a hunger inside Kate that nothing satisfies anymore; a bitter, gnawing emptiness, just gaping holes, spaces where her mother and her father and her friends and her boyfriend and her dreams and her spirit used to be, just voids that can’t be filled; her body feels foreign and not her own, hollowed out for something vile, but now it’s gone, leaving her stretched, unable to fit in her own skin, her own soul.

When she sees Kisa, she wants to rip her heart out, wants to take from ‘Santanico Pandemonium’ what was stolen from her; but life was stealing from her before she ever set foot in that godforsaken temple turned horror show, before she even met the Geckos.

Instead she weeps in front of the woman she used to hate, in front of a woman her body was used to torment and take from, and begs her - “How do you live with all the empty spaces?” - to help her learn to live with this hunger.

 

* * *

 


End file.
